


This man is mine ! [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	This man is mine ! [fanart]

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180306083735172052.jpg.html)

Test with my new blue pencil ! 

Ok I know that Charles is not as small but…no…no… I don’t know…”the little is cute” thing got me !


End file.
